


White Houses

by Ziallcocks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Growing Up, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Secrets, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziallcocks/pseuds/Ziallcocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is being sent to a camp where they hope to cure his homosexuality. Niall is not looking forward to it, not one bit, but is going for his parents. What he doesn't realize is that it is here where he will meet his best friends, fall in love, and begin to grow into adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Houses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ziallcults](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ziallcults).



Niall had always wanted to go to summer camp, ever since he was young. He wanted to go hiking and canoeing and meet a bunch of new friends, just because it sounded like something fun to do. 

Now, at the age of 17, he was finally getting his wish granted. Just not in the way he had hoped. 

A week ago, his father had caught him locking lips with another boy and had become enraged and horrified that his son was a “faggot” as he so nicely put it. Ever since then, his mother would not spare him one glance and his father would mutter constant obscenities under his breath if they were in the same room together. 

Four days ago, his father informed him that he would be sent to a camp for “special cases” like himself. 

In other words, he was going to be sent to a camp where they would try and “cure” him of his “illness”.

Just the thought made him feel sick. He liked who he was and he didn’t think there was anything wrong with him. Yet, his parents disagreed and Niall would do anything to make his parents happy, even if it meant changing who he was. 

The drive from Mullingar to London was long and silent, both parents refusing to speak to him until they arrived at the camp. Camp Factor, it was called. Supposedly, it was named that because the counselors dissected every factor of their camper’s person in order to discover what the main cause of the illness was. 

It was disgusting, and yet, here he was. 

As their car pulled into the parking lot, Niall took the opportunity to look outside and gaze upon his surroundings. There were not cabins as he was expecting, but instead small white houses on all sides of the camp, all with tiny nameplates on the front, most likely the names of each group that would be living in each house. In the far right was a large grey building that had small groups of people leaving from it. From what he could tell, that was the counseling center, and based on the exhausted and irritated expressions on the other teens’ faces, it was also going to be the worst part of this whole venture. 

“Get out,” his father ordered without sparing him a glance. Niall looked between his mother, who still refused to even look at him, and his cold hearted father, and let out a small sorrowful sigh. He pushed the car door open and slid out of it, shutting the door behind him. The trunk opened up upon his departure and he used that moment to grab his baggage and slowly pulled it out, shutting the trunk shortly after. 

He walked back towards the driver’s side door where his father was awaiting him with narrowed eyes. Niall expected him to say something comforting, something that would make this whole experience worthwhile. “Don’t disappoint us,” was all his father said before he drove away, not even giving Niall a hug goodbye. That was that then. His parents hated him for being who he was, and now, in order to earn their love, he had to change his entire being. 

Niall sighed before turning to face the camp, watching as several teenagers around his age walked around, each one looking more scared than the last. They each held a small piece of paper in their hands as they walked to their respective houses, and Niall was now feeling anxious. 

He would be put into a group and sent to live there until this whole event was over. What if he didn’t like his group? What if they didn’t like him? Niall did not even have a chance to question this further before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to find a young man, maybe a bit younger than him, with curly brown hair and pale skin staring at him with a scared expression on his handsome face. 

“Excuse me… Do you know where we’re supposed to sign in?” He asked timidly, his hazel colored eyes glancing around nervously. 

“No, I don’t. I just got here myself. Maybe we can find it together?” Niall suggested, shrugging his shoulders. The other boy’s expression relaxed, a small smile overtaking his features and he nodded gratefully. 

“I’d like that. I’m Harry,” he introduced himself, holding his hand out for him to shake. Niall glanced down before a wide grin appeared on his own lips. 

“I’m Niall,” the blonde replied and clasped his hand in Harry’s, feeling relaxation begin to take over. So far, it wasn’t so terrible here. Hell, he had only been here for ten minutes and already he had made a new friend. 

“Niall?” Harry asked, scrunching his nose as he attempted to say his name. It was kind of cute, now that he thought about it. Under normal circumstances, he might have even had a crush on the curly haired cutie, although he had an inkling that that kind of thing was strictly prohibited here. 

“That’s right,” he said, nodding in confirmation. The two boys walked down the path, following another group up ahead of them who had yet to have their papers as well. Harry and Niall talked the whole way down the path, getting to know one another, that is, until they had to stop in front of a small table where an older man was holding a stack of papers, shuffling through them. 

“Names?” He asked, keeping his gaze firmly on the papers in his grasp. 

“Niall Horan,” the Irish lad spoke first, exchanging a curious glance with Harry. The man at the table nodded and shuffled through the stack, eventually pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to the blonde. 

“That paper has your House name and your activities. It also explains what to expect here and when your counseling sessions are,” he said, and then turned to the curly haired boy. 

“Name?” He asked, shifting through them. Harry gave his reply and Niall took the opportunity to examine his sheet. He was to be in House Four and his sessions were every Tuesday and Thursday at noon. He was anxious about them, but he needed to get better. For his parents. 

Niall glanced at Harry as the boy came to a stop beside him, glancing down at his own sheet. “Which house are you in?” He asked, holding up his own piece of paper. “Four,” Harry replied, scrunching his features as he read his sheet. 

“We’re in the same house,” Niall said, his grin returning to his face. It was nice to know that he wasn’t going to be completely alone here, at least he had Harry. The younger boy returned his grin, seemingly sharing his sentiments. 

“Come on, let’s go check out our new place,” he said, already heading towards the eastern area of camp where their house awaited them. Harry followed after him, although he was returning to his frightened state as they stopped in front of the white house. 

Niall could hear voices inside, voices that belonged to his new housemates. He swallowed thickly and exchanged a nervous glance with Harry before he brought his palm up to the door and rapped his knuckles against the frame. Instantly, the talking inside ceased, the only sound coming through was footsteps approaching the door. 

Niall held his breath before the door opened, his eyes widening at the gorgeous man that stood before them. His hair was styled in a perfect quiff, his eyes a deep mixture of blue and green. He was staring them both down, but his eyes were mainly enraptured by the younger boy behind Niall, watching him a bit longer than necessary before he returned his gaze to Niall. 

A small upturn of his lips appeared and he stepped aside, holding the door open for both of them. “So, you’re our new roomies, hm?” He asked, his voice so soft and light that Niall couldn’t believe that it belonged to him at first. 

Niall and Harry stepped inside, each of their gazes exploring the inside of their new home. It was quite large, much different than what Niall had been expecting. The house was divided into five rooms, one for each, and he was grateful that he would have some privacy here. 

He turned back around to talk to the light haired boy but felt his words stuck in his throat as his gaze landed upon a darker skinned boy sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room. His eyes were a strong dark brown, his own hair hidden away by a snapback, but Niall was immediately entranced by him. He could see muscles peeking out from underneath the white shirt he wore and felt a strong desire to touch them, though he wouldn’t dare. His heart was fluttering in his chest at an impossible rate, and at the moment, Niall had the strangest thought that maybe, just maybe, it really wouldn’t be so bad here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is done. I hope to have the next one up sometime next week. Let me know what you think? :)


End file.
